The Elevator
by Cannot Unsee
Summary: Song fic where Sam finally comes to her sences about Jack but Jack has been waiting. Short and sweet...Please just read it...


Disclaimer: I don't own so don't bother me... Author's Notes: I would like to thank a dork pause, I mean, beta (Gypsy Lupin-Black) for looking over my mountain of mistakes.... and anything in brakes or parenthesis is me trying to be funny or slightly important information...ohh...and could you possibly review. Bring Me to Life-Evanscence  
The Elevator  
  
Sam stared into the bright screen of her laptop in her office as she reviewed the plans to the newest version of their 'spaceships', as Jack had called them. /Who am I kidding? I'm playing solitaire!/ She thought as she opened the solitaire game waiting on her work bar.  
  
"Sam, are you still working?!!" Colonel O'Neill's shocked voice sounded behind her from the door as he walked in. He looked over her shoulder and saw the solitaire game then looked into her eyes. A warm shiver tingled down Sam's back and into her heart and stomach as he seemingly gazed at her soul. The warmth was a wonderful feeling that she thought had been locked and frozen out.  
  
"Or playing...playing is good I guess even this kind of playing...hmmm..." he moved back as he said this and Sam felt the warm tingle in her heart and stomach lessen as soon as he moved back.  
  
"You look real tired you should go home and sleep... We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." The Colonel said as he turned and shoved his hands into his pockets not even waiting for her to speak to him. Sam started and turned to watch his retreating back; no one ever could tell when she was tired (when things weren't going haywire). Not even Daniel, one of her closest friends. How did he know???  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
"Ummm..."Sam was struck momentarily dumb, "Sir, wait!!" she turned back to her computer and shut it, then grabbed her civilian jacket (she had changed after she shift was over) and ran after him.  
  
"Ummm... I was wondering if...if..."she fought to get the words out as they walked to the elevator. She wanted to ask him so badly. He looked at her with one of his imitation Teal'c looks. Sam glared at the floor as she tried with every atom not to blush as the mantra 'Stupid, idiot, dimwit, never should have even gone after him!!'  
  
"-If I was doing anything tonight... and no I'm not doing anything." He said as the reached the doors of the elevator his look changed to something Sam couldn't quite name but she had noticed more often on his face as he looked at her. The warmth heated even more with butterflies and knots in her stomach accompanying it.  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
Save the nothing I've become  
  
Her stomach was a torrent of fear and uncertainty of what was to come. Sure, she thought, /I've have romances but they were different; they were about learning to know the different people and to forget about him. Those romances didn't have the closeness that was already there between me and Jack./ She sighed without even remembering that she was in the elevator with Jack, who had finished her sentence more then a minute ago. He was looking at her questioningly as the elevator began its slow and very long five minute climb [don't ask me why its so long I just needed more time].  
  
Sam angrily glared at the floor trying desperately to make her voice work and to stop the horribly embarrassing blushing that had engulfed her face./ I'm like a freaking school girl... GROW UP AND TALK YOU IDOIT!!! You're thirty years old not sixteen!! She thought to herself. You need to tell him...or do something, anything./  
  
Now I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
  
But as she was having this little pep talk with herself she had missed that Jack had moved closer to her (sneaky military dude that he is).  
  
"Sam, are you done talking with the little voices in your head or should we just have this conversion later?" he said with a smile. He had seen this look on Carter's face many times; it was the face of deep and heavy thinking. He waved a hand in front of the somewhat blank stare she gave him. "Helloooooooo, any one home?" he sarcastically said (he really couldn't help it) [what can I say he's Jack].  
  
"What?!" she said as she shook away her trance. Sam looked up at Jack, seeing that strange look mixed with humor as he looked at her.  
  
"Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" Jack asked saying it slowly as if she was dumb but his face showed that he was just teasing. He shifted on his feet as if he were nervous but just ended up closer to Sam [sneaky, sneaky Jack].  
  
"Ummm... Ye-yes, sir. That would be very nice." Sam felt blood rush and make her heart beat faster than it was already going.  
  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
Save the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
  
"Hmmm..." Jack muttered as his hand reached up to Sam's face as if to brush away some of her short, wayward hair. But instead it just hovered there as if there was a wall around Sam stopping him from touching her.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
Sam then did something that she thought she would never do. She moved her face so his hand cupped her cheek and looked into his eyes. /I need this... I've been dead to long and my heart should have a say in who I love./ She thought as she tried to put this in the eyes that seem to have locked her soul in.  
  
Jack just smiled [yes he smiled] as he moved in closer, "Sam, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to get you in trouble for breaking the regulations..."  
  
Sam understood at that moment that he was making sure that this decision was all her, because he had already made up his mind. Sam really looked into his eyes then and saw that strange look.  
  
It was love. He loved her. And...and she loved him.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
Bring me to life  
  
/Who cares about the freaking regulations? The world owes us./ She thought as she longingly looked into his eyes. Sam covered his hand, which was still tenderly holding her cheek.  
  
She closed the small gap between them and lightly touched her lips to his. He deepened the kiss slowly as she wrapped her arms behind his head and his arms snaked around her waist.  
  
"Ummmm... Excuse me, Jack, Sam..." A voice said at the now open elevator doors.  
  
They broke the kiss quickly but didn't unwrap their arms from each other. As they turned the loving gaze, which turned to glares of annoyance, Jack growled.  
  
"Sorry, I...erm...forgot some papers... Maybe I should go." Daniel said and pointed randomly in another direction. He glanced them over one last time before he wandered off.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sam said as she shyly put her head against Jack's chest.  
  
"I don't know... Why don't we jump off that bridge when we come to it?" He said as he lifted her face to his and planted another life giving kiss on her lips. End 


End file.
